Give it some Thought
by flareose
Summary: Kyuubi raised an eyebrow while looking on in half amusement and a bit of horror at the same time... Uzumaki and Uchiha as future friends? Now that was something he didn't see coming in a million years or so. Though if he gave it some thought, he'd say it was better than being friends with Bubble Gum haired little girls with anger issues. NaruSasu.
1. And then Talk no Jutsu was born!

**Warnings: Nothing to really warn you about except I don't like Sakura all that much :l**

**Pairings: NaruSasu, I ah really really like that couple :3**

**Summary: Kyuubi raised an eyebrow while looking on in half amusement and a bit of horror at the same time... Uzumaki and Uchiha as future friends? Now that was something he didn't see coming in a million years or so. Though if he gave it some thought, he'd say it was better than being friends with Bubble Gum haired little girls with anger issues.**

"Talking"

_Thinking/strong words  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/really strong words_**

* * *

**Give it some Thought:**

**Chapter One: And then Talk no Jutsu was born!  
**

* * *

Kyuubi groaned quietly as he looked through his container's mind. Finally feeling a headache coming along from all the images and thoughts that processed in them at a fast rate, at anytime the boy so much as caught a glimpse of pink.

_She's beautiful._

Was the first thought that came and went in his container's mind.

_I... I really like her pink bubble-gum hair._

He could practically see an image of the boy right now with his face frozen in a nervous frown, while his small chubby hands fell at his side clutching and unclutching his shirt.

_M-maybe we could even be friends if she noticed me a little. Maybe something more, even..._

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that particularly thought. Not in this life time... Or probably any other now that he thought of it a little more.

If he was going to be honest, then he would say that he didn't mind this container all that much. Of course he'd never say that to the little boy's face, but still. This boy had a heart of gold that was filled with joy and laughter. It was a shame that the Village was to bent on anger and vengeance to see this, or they would have noticed that they were missing out on something great... Just like that pinkett did.

Once you really got to know him, or in his case be stuck inside of him since the day he was born and constantly having to listen to his every thought process for days on end. Then it wasn't so bad.

The problem was however he just wished that his container wouldn't have grown feelings for this particularly girl. He could already tell even from this point in time that in a couple of years from now, if his container did manage to become a Shinobi. And that was a big _if_. That all of this chasing after her would end in flames to the wind, only igniting them to become more obvious, that the images in the boy's head could never be.

It was sad in a way. It truly was.

From the way the boy smiled, all the way from when he frowned or pouted, that such emotions would be wasted on this that girl.

He didn't want this to happen to him.

He deserved the very thing his father took away from him since the first minute he was born.

True happiness. You could smile all you liked, but if you didn't have someone to share those moments with then what was the point?

And who exactly was this pinkett in every single thought?

Well that's simple.

_Sakura._

Honestly he wanted to shout now, to scream at what the hell his container saw in that... That pink alien thing. But most importantly question the mental state from all the punches and screaming that was dealt to the blonde boy to make him still think that this... Sakura character was still his first and last crush, and soon to be girlfriend.

At least in Naruto's eyes that was.

Now he may have been exaggerating just a itty bitty tiny bit. Somethings were just not completely true, like for say all those punches. In truth his container has only been punched in the head about two to three times if he was correct. That wasn't a lot, but to give him credit, he was telling the truth about the screaming and yelling with out a doubt.

Kyuubi shook his head as one of the many things Naruto did or even tried to do entered his head. The blonde child didn't always agree with what Sakura said or did, sometimes he knew what she did was wrong and would proceed to say it in front of her. One time for a brief moment, Naruto wasn't Sakura's punching bag, but only briefly.

* * *

_**Space Time Nin-Jutsu:**_

_**Three months ago**_

Ino's eyes slowly but surely widened. The words that she heard slipping out of Sakura's mouth like poison dripping from a kunai, cutted into her very heart. "W-what?" she heard her voice, but couldn't believe that it came from her mouth.

Was that even her voice to began with? It sounded so fragile yet faint at the same time, as if the tiniest of noise could have it broken.

"You heard me Ino, don't make me repeat myself." Sakura said with the utmost calm voice she could muster, though it did have a bit of an angered edge to it.

Unknown to both of the girls a certain blonde haired child heard everything. His eyes to, like Ino's own, widen considerably. He hadn't expected this when he decided to take a nap on a tree branch, nor did he mean to eavesdrop in on their conversation. He could barely even believe this was happening.

Just a small nap he was taking during the middle of the day, while Iruka tried and failed to capture him since it was after school. More or less he'd have to go to detention from the pranks committed and not showing up to class, but that was the least of his worries.

"B-but why?!" Ino all but shouted. But she had good reason to.

_This can't be? _Naruto thought with a questioned tone beginning to echo in his mind, as he tried and failed to understand this situation. His mouth already agape with from bewilderment, he could feel something stir inside of him.

"Me and you... We were always good friends, I would even go so far to say Best friends! Why now all of a sudden do you want to throw all those memories down the drain? Why suddenly now do you want are friendship to end?!" she exclaimed while suddenly getting up quickly from the small golden brown bench that was in the park. Her face a mixture of great sadness, and even a bit of confusion.

"I just told you why!" the bubble gum pink haired girl exclaimed. Even though she was starting to lose her temper from already knowing she'd probably have to explain herself again, she refused to stand up like the platinum blonde had. However she did ball up her hands into fist from all of this.

In her eyes this was just kid like stuff, she already gave Ino the reasons for their _friendship _to end. She felt like she didn't need to repeat words she already said.

_Simply just a waste of her time._

"It's to compete Ino." from the confusion daunting in her ex-friend's eyes, she knew that she would have to elaborate.

"It's to compete for his affection, for his love even!" she said all this with a slight smirk forming on her lips. "Don't you get it? We're rivals now Ino, ever since I've found out that you as well, like Sasuke I've been wanting to speak to you about this! Two future Kunoichi can't be friends when competing for a boy's love, it just doesn't work that way. This is the only way that we can see who he really likes."

For a split second Ino looked horrified, but that was only shadowed with the look of pain. "All this... For Sasuke? Th-that's it?" she felt like she was being forcibly ripped into two. Like Sakura was grabbing her arm, tugging lightly, trying to get her to play her little game that she didn't want to, because inside she knew it wasn't her... This whole idea of being rivals.

_That wasn't her._

"Mm-hm." Sakura nodded in agreement. Finally Ino was starting to see it her way!

"W-why?" Ino asked again. Her voice sounding cracked.

Sakura's happiness was soon replaced with anger... She didn't realize she had to explain herself a third time. With a roll of her eyes, she soon felt her patience lost and she to proceeded to stand up.

"I just told you!"

Ino flinched at the tone. Looking Sakura dead in the eye with her mouth trembling a bit. She felt unease at all of this. "Seriously Ino! You keep this up and Sasuke-kun nor anyone else will even look at you twice!"

"P-please..."

"Nobody likes a little crybaby Ino! Nobody even wants to have to look at one twice, I know I wouldn't-"

_"S-Sakura please...!" _that's when Sakura stopped with her ranting to really look at the state of her Ex-Best Friend.

Ino shook like a leaf in the wind. For the first since Sakura's known her... She saw something crystal and clear that was falling down slowly on her face.

_Tears._

Ino was crying.

"..." Sakura didn't know what to say.

_What could she say?_

_Was Ino's friendship even worth it anymore?_

_Was a boy that probably didn't even know her name worth it?_

_What was she going to do now?_

_... Was all this worth it?_

"I-I'm sorry Ino..." there was a little bit of hope in Ino's eyes when she said that. But her eyes almost as quickly dimmed with the next words. "But I have to do this."

Naruto had a lackluster glare directed at Sakura then and there. If there's one thing he hated it was the Haruno's obsession with Sasuke. Without even knowing it he began to tremble.

She was lucky to have a friend at all, and yet she would throw that away? He'd be lucky to have just one friend, and yet... Here Sakura was with many, throwing them away as if they were trash.

Sakura turned her back on Ino, not to soon after you could here someone running.

_Running away._

_It was Ino._

**_Again. Was a boy that probably didn't even know her name worth it?_**

_Yes._ She told herself lightly.

_**Again. Was Ino's friendship even worth it anymore?**_

_... No. _She told herself lightly.

_**Again. What are you going to do now?**_

_... I... I don't know._

_**...**_

_But if there's one thing she did know it was she felt somehow empty..._

She quickly shook it off and grinned to herself.

She's got this.

Now that Ino was out of the picture, she could focus more on what's important.

_Sasuke._

That's when she heard a noise. Looking towards the Cherry blossom Tree that was hanging above, she could have almost sworn she saw someone up there. "W-who's there?" she questioned in a fright. Her muscles tensing as she failed to think and realize that she could have been sensing the person's chakra right now. But to her slight shock, it was Naruto who came from the bushes that were just somewhat under the tree.

Sakura blinked once, then twice, before putting a hand to her chest just above her heart.

She sighed and began to relax again. "It's only you Naruto."

Then she blinked again.

"Wait a sec... Naruto-baka what are you doing here?!" she all but yelled. But mostly because she was wondering how long he was in that tree, and if he heard all that was being said between her and Ino.

Naruto watched as Sakura only continued to glare at him a bit harder now. But he wasn't feeling like he usually did when near her. Putting his hands into his dark orange shorts, he matched her glare... With one of his own. That lacklustered look was gone, replaced with a flaming glow which only surprised the bubblegum haired girl more.

"Why did you do it?" he all but questioned quietly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not fully hearing Naruto's question.

"_I said why did you do it?!" _He all but shouted now, making Sakura flinch. "_That was your best friend! The girl that helped you in a time of need! The girl that would even put herself between you and your bullies fighting for you, defending you, helping you!" _Her eyes only continued to grow. _"You'd through away all that for some worthless pitiless rivalary?!"_

He was enraged now.

He never had anyone stand up for him when it came to bullies, he fought by himself when in school and in some cases life itself. To have someone actually protect, or even try to, was practically treasure to him, so for her to take it so lightly... It was like lead in his heart.

She began to feel her own anger rising. How dare he.

_How dare Naruto-baka say that!_ she thought.

_"How dare you!" _She all but yelled as she began to walk towards him, fist raised and ready to give him a good punch to the head to head.

_**"Silence!"** _that word alone made her stop.

She couldn't believe from that moment... That voice had came from... Naruto.

She swore. For a split second that, just for a second. It looked as if Naruto had turned golden.

She could faintly still feel his chakra spike, could faintly see those... Markings, Onyx Magatama markings all over his neck acting like a necklace of some sort. And his hair... It looked like his bangs were acting like horns in a style she never seen before. But that couldn't have been right.

Right?

The boy was panting now, acting as if he released all his chakra at once, not even wondering what that feeling was.

"Sometimes..." he panted out. "Sometimes I wonder why I like you."

With that said Naruto walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura alone in the park.

* * *

_**Space time nin-jutsu:**_

_**Present time**_

Of course that had been a one time thing, though Kyuubi couldn't shake off that feeling until later on... That blonde boy reminded him of Rikudou Sennin.

Shaking his head a bit to get focused on the situation at hand, he slightly scoffed at himself. That boy was no Rikudou Sennin, he wouldn't see him like that until he proved himself by actually becoming a Shinobi first. And they had a fars away to go before that happened.

After realizing all of this though Kyuubi slowly started to come up with an idea. He already knew that if this kept up, that if Naruto continued down this route with _pinky,_ instead of being the brain,it would only end up hurting himself with trying to get her attention. Not to mention he needed to study more in class so they could actually see that glorious day that he's get a Hitai-ate.

Kyuubi blinked once, then twice.

Since when was Naruto's dream his dream?

He then proceeded to swear under his breath. He was dead serious when thinking that the boy had a gift of turning someone evil or just down right hateful of him, into his best friend. Of course Kyuubi was far from his friend... So he would like to be called a acquaintance.

**_Still though_**... he thought wearily.

He'd have to call that special thing that Naruto did. He thought and thought, and continued thinking, until. He snapped his paw... Er or tried to anyway. **"I got it."**

_**"Talk no Jutsu."**_

Which was kinda odd now that he thought of it. Since they never spoken before...

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. The Horror of Music and Clever Antics

**Warnings: Nothing to really warn you about except there will be attempt at humor in this and again, I don't like Sakura all that much... Oh um two cuss word will be in this chapter! Oh and now that I remember it a song will be in this as well. That's about it though, I will put the Lyrics there in the story, it's called Jeepers Creepers and it's by The Four Modernaires. Really classic song :)**

**Pairings: NaruSasu, I ah really really like that couple :3**

"Talking"

_Thinking/strong words  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/really strong words_**

* * *

**Give it some Thought**

**Chapter Two: The Horror of Catchy Scary Music and Clever Antics  
**

* * *

**_A review of the last chapter:  
_**

_Since when was Naruto's dream his dream?_

_He then proceeded to swear under his breath. He was dead serious when thinking that the boy had a gift of turning someone evil or just down right hateful of him, into his best friend. Of course Kyuubi was far from his friend... So he would like to be called a acquaintance._

_**Still though**... He thought wearily. _

_He'd have to call that special thing that Naruto did. He thought and thought, and continued thinking, until. He snapped his paw... Er or tried to anyway. **"I got it."**_

_**"Talk no Jutsu."**_

_Which was kinda odd now that he thought of it. Since they never spoken before..._

* * *

It was a long and tedious time to form this plan together. Nearly took two weeks while the boy's thoughts were still on that _pink alien thingy. _But finally after long nights of planning and thinking of things that could work and things that couldn't.

Things to avoid, like for say the Sandaime Hokage finding out that he - the Kyuubi no Kitsune was trying to contact his container about his suppose love interest with Sakura, and that he wouldn't let anything get in his way because he already knew that this whole thing with Sakura was going to end in flames, and maybe even try to knock some since into the boy about constantly eating ramen as well.

When he thought about that however, he winced. The smell of that food would go straight to the seal for some reason that he didn't know of, and not to mention after a long period of time stink up the place.

He knew the Hokage was going to be a big issue, but then there were things that could put this Plan to fail as well besides that... First time he thought about _that issue _he groaned from the stress.

He forgot to count the Anbu that would watch the boy from time to time.

What if while they were watching his container, would be the same day he decided to reveal himself to him? That would almost immediately put everyone on edge. They might even look at seal to see if it was weakening or something. And if someone were to tamper with it... It might just make it into something where he would never be able to contact the boy ever again.

With that in mind he would have to be careful and look through the boy's memories to see which days they did watch him, and the days they didn't. That way he would at least be one step ahead of them.

And that's exactly what he did.

Before he knew it, five days had passed while re-looking through the boy's memories, and not to soon after he had found the perfect way to contact him.

* * *

_**Space Time-Nin-Jutsu:**_

**_With Naruto_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A child with unruly blonde hair tossed in his bed before turning over with a groan, just wanting to go back to sleep and not have to listen to that annoying noise that seemed to just get louder and louder.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!_

Thanks to the fact that it was still pretty early outside, not to mention he was still beat tired on top of that, he could barely think let alone know what that noise was except the fact that it was annoying.

He barely even knew his own name, or where he even lived. But there was one thing he did know... He really wanted to sleep some more, that's something he knew.

_Beep! Beep. Beep! Beep._

He was a bit confused now. It sounded like whatever that thing was, didn't even know if it wanted to be louder, or just stay how the way it was before. It could be either that or he was just falling back asleep again. Which was an a okay in his book.

The child could now feel drool slipping out of his mouth, as he tried to continued the dream about that delicious ramen that somehow had legs that could run. Which was awesome in his opinion... Now if only it didn't run away from him.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! _Beep!_  
**

His eyes almost immediately snapped open to their fullest. That _thing, that beast of some sort _was making so much noise now, that he wouldn't be surprised if it was trying to screech to the Heavens just to wake him up! If it turned out to be it's goal, it accomplished this. He was no longer all that tired anymore, as a matter of fact he just realized his name was Naruto.

But now he had a mission.

_To take care of that damn noise!_

Turning around he realized it wasn't some kinda beast, or monster or anything of the sort really. No, it was just his alarm clock... Which made him want to think that he had been going insane to think of such things in the first place.

Naruto almost as quickly as the eye could see pushed the snooze button, or what he thought was the snooze button anyways. But in truth was the button to start playing music instead of beeping like crazy. That's okay though, the song that began to play was quite soft, even a little bit catchy if you asked him.

He laid back down on his bed and cuddled his pillow before trying to sleep again. Just because the alarm clock woke him up some, didn't mean he remembered what he had to do today.

Let alone where he lived.

_I don't care what the weatherman says_  
_When the weatherman says it's raining_  
_You'll never hear me complaining, I'm certain up sun'll shine_

_I don't care how the weather vain points_  
_When it points to gloomy_  
_It's gotta be sunny to me_  
_When your eyes look into mine_

This song brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was definitely catchy, and even described his bubbly attitude in someways.

_Jeepers creepers, where'd ya get those peepers?_  
_Jeepers creepers, where'd ya get those eyes?_  
_Gosh all git up, how'd they get so lit up?_  
_Gosh all git up, how'd they get that size?_

Naruto didn't know what to say about that... It was still catchy but what did the singer mean by where he got those eyes. And peepers? This started to sound more and more like a Horror movie song than a Romance really. He knew that some Horror movies did that, the few he had seen anyway.

Grab some Classical songs and give them Horror aspects to make them more... Creepy sounding. So without even a second thought he turned the radio off and sat up in bed.

_He was now fully awake. _

It took the beeping to the Heavens and a Creepy catchy Horror movie song to wake him up, but he was now fully awake. And with all honesty his eyes probably looked a bit creep-ed out right about now as well. There was no way he was going back to sleep anymore.

Nope.

After sitting there in bed for five minutes with eyes that held fear from a love song, he decided to get up. For the heck of him he still couldn't remember what he was suppose to do today. That's when he glanced down at his alarm clock and it finally clicked to him.

_The Academy._

With two minutes wasted with just staring into the blinking red numbers which shocked him to his very core, because right now it read _**Eight fifty-two**_, he quickly ran to his drawer and picked out random clothes and headed to his bathroom.

The clothes he had picked out was a neon orange shirt with a black spiral, and brown shorts with orange trimmings.

He really _really _liked orange, it was the Gods color in his opinion. Of course it was to bad that Hokage-jiji had thrown away those amazing neon orange sandles. Those were awesome! But since he didn't have those anymore, he'd have to make do with blue today. But at least he still had that dark orange sweater with the SuperMan logo on it, Jiji couldn't take _That_ away.

_Mark my words I will by those shoes again. Mark my words. _He promised himself.

* * *

_That water had been freezing! _Naruto had thought as he jumped from roof to roof to make it to the Academy quicker. He was fully aware that the civilians were not permitted to run on such things, but this was an emergence. If he had to guess he would say he had about four minutes to make it there before Iruka - his homeroom Sensei called in attendance. So with that thought in mind, he quickened his pace.

He would have used Chakra to go along with it but that's the thing... His Chakra was terrible. Even atrocious, some would say. It wasn't all his fault though. The Academy instructors wouldn't teach it to him right. He couldn't really find proof for that, but it was true in his eyes. The instructors would spend time with the other children, and wait patently for them to get the hang of things, and even going so far as congratulating them on a job well done.

But Naruto on the other hand... Didn't get such treatment often. Iruka did try to help him out from time to time, but Naruto really didn't get what he was talking about. He would speak with words he barely understood or just down right didn't know. So it would be difficult for him to fully understand or grasp the concept of any Chakra exercise.

Naruto shook his head to clear away his thoughts. He knew that in do time he was going to get stronger, he just needed to practice more. Practice does make perfect as they say.

At that a smile played on his face.

Yeah just practice.

A frown then almost completely replaced that smile. He still didn't know why that shower had been so cold though... It's been like that for a couple of days now. Well for the time being he could ignore that. He's never caught a cold or anything of the such, so there was nothing to worry about.

He looked up just in time to see the Academy Tower coming into view. "Alright!" Naruto shouted in near victory. But he quickly realized that to make it into classroom, he would have to make it into the window... But how would he do that?

* * *

_**Space Time-Nin-Jutsu:**_

**_Inside the Classroom_**

_This is to troublesome. _One lazy genius exclaimed to himself.

Iruka-sensei had failed to show up yet again, even though it was two minutes before Class, which meant the other students were happily talking about, mostly on all the test they would have to do in order to prove themselves, that they could move up to the next grade.

Meanwhile the fan girls were swooning over Sasuke, pushing and shoving eachother, even sometimes putting other girls in headlocks just so they could catch a glimpse of their _Prince Charming._

All of this combined meant that a headache would soon be on the way, and that he wouldn't be able to get a few winks of sleep before Iruka showed up, whenever.

"Shikamaru, want some Chips?" Choji asked from right beside him, with a smile that was curved from both sides.

"No thanks Choji." Shikamaru said with a hint of his own smile. Though after that he let out a yawn while trying to cover it up with his hand.

He decided to rest his head on the desk and look the other way towards the window, with all intention of going back to sleep, or trying to that was.

Only to see a blonde with some kinda rubber... Bungee cord?

His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

It was Naruto!

Without even thinking he sat up with his hands nearly slamming into the desk, completing in getting everyone's attention. "W-what's he doing." he wasn't really afraid of the blonde. But he was afraid of the boy's pranks though.

Students including himself began to gather around the window to see what Naruto was going to do, including Sasuke and Sakura.

After sometime Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the blonde threw the window, Sasuke also crossed his arms, but didn't glare, he rather had a mixture of curiosity and boredom shining in his eyes. Both of them having different thoughts running threw their minds on this matter.

Sakura huffed while wondering what the hell was he doing?

_Class is going to start soon, so what is Naruto thinking?!_ She thought in a snarl.

After that incident at the park she had more than mostly stopped calling the blonde an idiot directly. No longer would she call him Naruto-baka, unless she was pissed beyond belief. Truth was she was just a little frightened with how his chakra spiked, and what he could do with that, if he learned how to control it.

But that was silly talking, because out of the whole class Naruto's chakra control was the worst, so with a roll of her eyes she figured it was probably some prank or something stupid like that the blonde was up to.

Sasuke on the other hand was analyzing this. He may have not fully agreed with whatever Naruto was thinking, but since class was starting soon, it could be a possibility that he was going to plan to get up here somehow. That is... If the boy was smart enough to do that.

* * *

Naruto grinned at the plan he had made. Originally he was going to use this bungee cord for a prank involving the Inuzuka's, glitter and Hair spray. But, he could always think of something else for that, so for now this could be good in going up that third story window. And not to mention he had an audience to attend to.

Tying up both sides of the bungee cord to the closest trees that were near the window, he angled it so it was facing more up. "Alright, here we go." he said as he got in the center or the cord, before pulling back to just the right angle.

And then he let go.

* * *

The students began to watch as Naruto let go of the bungee only to be propelled into the sky... Headed straight for them...

This took sometime for that to sink in, before all of there eyes nearly bugged out of their skulls. They quickly ducked for cover as the blonde, now screaming blonde actually zoomed right past them like some speedy orange clad Superman gone wrong.

They just needed the theme song now and maybe even some_ rings._

The reason Naruto was screaming is quite simple.

He forgot to calculate the landing.

As in how is he going to land and there's a good possibility that he may hit the back of the wall.

Which is what happened.

Everyone that saw his crash into the wall winced. That had to hurt.

Out of the whole group Sakura followed by Sasuke were the first ones to recover from these shocking events. "Naruto! What were you thinking?!" she all but screamed as she put her small chubby hands on her hips.

Naruto who now was finally free from the wall crash thanks to Shikamaru, Choji and surprisingly Kiba, dusted himself off before clapping his hands behind his head. Trying to look presentable for everyone in the room, but mostly Sakura.

"W-well you see Sakura, I thought that since I was almost late that it would be a good idea to figure out how to get to this room quicker, and the only way I could see that happening is me coming in threw the window." he explained.

Some actually agreed with him. Seeing as how it's probably the fastest way, while others scoffed at his antics. Like one Haruno Sakura. "That's stupid Naruto-baka!" she said with now flailing her arms about.

Naruto had ducked his head when hearing those words, finally having an air of defeat surround him like some sort of tabu thing. But soon after he pulled his head right back up with his hands still clasped behind his head.

"Aw Sakura-chan, That's cold." Naruto said while laughing the whole thing off. Sakura just scoffed before her and most of the others just cleared the room to what they were doing previously.

All except Sasuke.

He watched as Naruto's friends grouped around him with smiles or smirks from what Naruto did, but him on the other hand... He just stood there with his hands in his pockets while looking directly at Naruto for sometime.

If he was going to be honest, he would say that was a clever move the boy had made. He would even say very clever in fact. And not to mention it was faster than using chakra to jump propel into the room because you were moving like a speeding bullet. Of course that didn't mean anything if you didn't plan the landing ahead of time.

_Clever Naruto, very clever. Though plan the landing next time. _He thought this with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips.

Though he miscalculated the fact that he was probably beginning to stare to long, and soon after he found those Sapphire eyes meet his Onyx. For a split second they just frowned at one another, both having thoughts about who was thinking about what.

Before Sasuke regained that smirk of his that told Naruto_, __clever_, Naruto sent one of his own that said, _I know_.

After that Sasuke returned to his seat.

* * *

Later on in the morning Iruka finally decided to show himself to his students. He had looked sheepish while trying to explain he and the other Sensei's were busy with deciding who would move to the next grade and whatnot, after all the test they would have this coming up week, and the following week afterwards. Some of them groaned at this, not liking the idea of test and such, and some didn't really mind at all seeing as how this was just another step in their Shinobi Career.

Naruto was in the middle. He would like to think that he had skills with becoming a Shinobi, but on the other hand... He didn't do so hotly in test, especially paper ones. And his skills when it came to throwing weapons were a bit average, still bellow though and the others such as Tai-Jutsu and Nin-Jutsu wasn't so well... And don't get him started on Gen-Jutsu.

Still though, there was a chance he could make it.

Barely, but still a chance.

After that Iruka had called for attendance, finding everyone to be here except for, "Yamanaka Ino." he called out. When receiving no answer he looked around the room only to find the girl no where in sight. Everyone continued looking around the room, only now noticing that she wasn't there. "Huh... That's a first." Iruka said with surprise. Usually Ino was never late or nothing of the sort, so this was something to be shocked about.

Not three minutes later he heard the sound of the door sliding open, and a tired looking Yamanaka step in.

Iruka frowned at this. He would be lying if he didn't say this was the complete opposite of Ino's normal attitude. The child had simply moved to her seat and sat down, her head almost immediately falling in her spread arms on the desk.

"Ino... It's good of you to join us." he spoke softly.

There was no answer.

Iruka sighed while going to the board to write somethings down. He was sure that she was only tired.

Naruto on the other hand had looked at Ino a bit longer. He had seen the whole thing of her and Sakura's friendship break, but he was sure that with that time that passed that she would eventually heal. It seems not though... For the first time ever he hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

During that Lunch period Naruto had decided to rest on top of a tree branch. He believed he deserved it since he was quite drained with having to run all the way to the Academy in record time while it was near blizzard cold from that shower, make up a plan that he believed to be bullet proof, only to get a deadly kiss from the back wall, then having to worry about the test this week and the next week on top of that. Not to mention his waking up arrangements from today, he still couldn't get that song out of his head.

And also worrying about Ino.

That last one had him frowning a bit. Now that he thought of that... What was he going to do? With all honesty Ino wasn't what you would call a friend. They had played at the park sometimes before, with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and even Shino if he wasn't staring off into space or looking at bugs. And he wasn't going to lie, sometimes he wished she would be his friend. His _fully _friend.

Not just someone to play the day away with one time or maybe two, and then the next be forgotten. But actually a life time friend. He thought about that with all of them.

_Someone he could trust._

Naruto bit his bottom lip at that. He was kinda shy when it came to friends and such. Though the brash type definitely described him, he did have his moments of being shy or just thinking about the maybe's and what if's.

That wasn't the case though.

This time it was like do or die.

Ino could still play by Sakura's game if she felt the need to, which only make Naruto shiver.

Ino as a fan-girl?

Dear Heavens that's a terrible thought. Not only that but that wouldn't even really be her, it would be like a puppet with strings. But... Who would be controlling her though.

Naruto thought and thought, and continued thinking until his eyes widen.

_Sakura._

At that Naruto's face looked grim, without even knowing it his mind processed the words Sakura said that day.

_It's to compete for his affection, for his love even!_ _Don't you get it? We're rivals now Ino, ever since I've found out that you as well, like Sasuke, I've been wanting to speak to you about this! Two future Kunoichi can't be friends when competing for a boy's love, it just doesn't work that way. This is the only way that we can see who he really likes. _

That lackluster glare was back for a second time.

It was all starting to come together now... By all means Sakura... Was still his crush but, that was just cruel. All for some rivalry?

Naruto sighed and got up from the branch by jumping off.

Fully intending to fine Ino.

* * *

Naruto continued to run around looking for Ino. Every now and then he'd take to the trees to try and see her from there, but found no such luck. With little thought left, and quickly becoming tired he tried one last attempt to spot her, and luckily him he found her. She was just a little's away sitting in a clearing next to a river. He grinned in victory until seeing the state she was in.

_Ino was crying._

Just like last time. Except she had her face in her hands while her sobs only seemed to grow worse.

Naruto didn't know what to do about this.

_Should he go up to her and say hey?_

_Or should he probably leave and forget about this whole thing?_

He was having a mental battle with himself, but he finally decided to just walk to the clearing and talk to her. While walking in the clearing, he by accident stepped on a twig alerting Ino that he was there. She looked up to him with tear stained cheeks and eyes looking puffy and red. Naruto was saddened by this, so he gave her a warm smile. "Hey? Why look so gloom, huh? It's a beautiful day today isn't it?" He questioned softly.

Ino hiccuped. Just realizing that he was hear she quickly wiped her eyes. "N-Naruto?" she started in a stutter. "Why are you here?" it was suppose to come out as a composed question but only came out as a weak question.

"Well you see... I was just a little worried about you that's all." he spoke with honesty. "You just haven't been yourself recently, and not to mention I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play with me." that last bit wasn't so true, but at least he got his point across.

Ino tilted her head at this.

Yes she's notice it herself that she's been acting not like herself lately, but to play with him? She thought about that for a second. She hasn't played with him for quite sometime, though she does have vogue memories of playing tag or swinging on the swings, or even just talking and laughing with him. Though she didn't think this was the right time to hang out... She'd hate to admit it, but she was still a bit sore about Sakura and her.

So she shook her head as her answer.

Naruto frowned at this, but it looked more like a pout really. "Aw alright... Well how about this, I'll treat you to ramen then? It will help with the gloominess." Naruto spoke with a lopsided grin. He clasped his hands behind his head and began laughing.

This time Ino raised an eyebrow.

Ramen?

She can recall having that before, but it's not a super food so what was he getting so worked up over.

"Ramen?" she voiced her question.

"Yep!" Naruto spoke happily. "It's the food of the Gods!" he spoke with all the seriousness in the world.

Ino only gave a deadpanned look in return.

"Uh-huh." she said exclaimed while crossing her arms over her chest.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't want to try this... Special ramen, just to see if it's really as good as it seems. Also she was a bit curious as well, but she really didn't know. "I don't know..." she voiced out.

Naruto frowned at this. He came this far and he really did want to be Ino's friend. But if... He were to bargain a little, since Ino was becoming the worst thing he feared, a fan-girl. Then he would have to play his cards right. "Then how about this..."

And then Ino's eyes widen.

* * *

Sasuke glared at everywhere and everything. Somehow while the blonde was talking to him, he made him agree to this atrocious Plan of his. He swore it was like when you talked to the boy only for three minutes, it was like he had some type of spell on you. Some type of Jutsu that just made you want to agree with him.

Even though the blonde was still the most annoying person he's ever seen or met. And he was beginning to wonder what was in that backpack Naruto was caring as well, because if he knew the idiot like he thought he did... Well whatever.

Still though... He supposed this wasn't so bad, if only this would make Ino not become his million'th some fan from the Academy.

And honestly yet again if he was going to be honest, he would say Naruto was genuinely worried about the other blonde, he supposed he would be a little to from having seen her cry.

Ino was acting different today, even if he didn't want to admit it. And he wouldn't. He wouldn't admit any of this to anyone. So instead he just frowned... More like pouted and glared at everywhere and everything, as he was practically dragged by both of the blondes to some place.

That place had been, quite different...

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, how may I help you? Oh hey Naruto!" the old man greeted him as Naruto and Ino dragged in Sasuke by his arms.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted just as happily.

Ino gave a bow with a smile planting on her face and Sasuke just gave a _Hn_. Whatever that _Hn_ meant...

"Are these friends of yours Naruto?" Teuchi asked. Naruto somewhat nodded his head as he made his way into his seat.

"... Not really, but somewhat though." He said a bit sheepishly.

"Ah I see." he spoke with a nod.

Naruto ordered his first, which was Miso Soup, then Ino ordered after, which was Miso with Pork. They both had said this before even sitting down yet and with grins on their faces.

Teuchi nodded at them, and then looked towards Sasuke, because by now all three of them were seated on the stools, all looking at the different types. "I don't want any really..." Sasuke voiced out. This wasn't the kinda stuff he usually ate, so he didn't really know what to expect from this. Not to mention he was somewhat dragged all the way here.

Both Naruto and Ino frowned at him. "Ah, well why don't you try our special ramen then, before you decide if you like this type of food." Teuchi had this grin that was a mixture of pride and somehow sinister.

That's when Sasuke looked a bit curious, if only a little.

"Special ramen?" he questioned.

"Yes... You see my daughter Ayame while on her travels for the Summer came upon this interesting thing. Something that's never been done or practically been heard of. She climbed mountains upon mountains in Iron Country, braving threw tough blizzards all for this secret special ramen." At the end of his tale all three children just gave him deadpanned looks.

"..." There was a cough, it came from the girl herself Ayame.

"Father you're not bragging or telling fibs again are you?" she questioned from behind him with a somewhat evil glint in her eye. Teuchi began to sweat heavily now.

"N-no Ayame."

"Uh-huh..." she then turned to the three children and smiled. "Well I'm sure father has said a lot, but the truth is I met an Ramen Chef _from Iron, _he told me this secret remen after I beat him in an arm wrestling match!" she said just as happily while flexing her little muscles in her arms for story effect, this made the kids sweatdrop.

After that the two Chefs began to make their orders.

Sasuke bit his lip.

Were they making this special ramen for him as well?

If so then he was quite curious to see what it tasted like, even if he didn't say it. Before he knew it though Naruto started talking to Ino which Ino started to talk with Naruto. And then both of them started to talk with him. Or talking at him, because he was silent at first, before speaking few words to them about different subjects.

It wasn't so bad talking to them he would even go so far to say it was... Fun? That word seemed so alien to him now in days. Before he could go into the corners of his dark thoughts three bowls had been placed in front of them. He looked up to see Ayame smiling down at him.

"W-what is this?" he asked a bit timidly.

"The specialty! Tomato styled ramen."

It was silent at first. With everyone looking at either the bowl with shock or at Sasuke waiting to see what he would say.

Meanwhile Sasuke could have sworn he heard Angels began singing.

He had never thought in his life... That something like this existed, but it was amazing.

_A ramen just for him!_

They watched in shock as Sasuke's bags hid his eyes. They were even more shocked that he almost immediately grabbed the chop sticks and ate. "Naruto? Your ramen is going to get cold." Teuchi warned him, dragging him and Ino out of their thoughts as they began to eat as well. It was quite. But a pleasant quite. So Naruto slurped down his food happily.

After all three of them ate one bowl, Naruto grabbed into his frog wallet to pay, but was shocked yet again when Sasuke payed for everything. So was Ino but just not as much as him. He swore that if Sasuke shocked him anymore today, he just might have a Heart Attack.

"Thank you. That was very good." _The Uchiha Prince _had said as he put the money. And for the first time ever they saw a true smile on his face. He even smiled at them the same way right afterward.

Ya know that Heart Attack might becoming sooner than expected...

* * *

They had walked out in silence. Ino and Sasuke both planning to go back to the Academy since it was almost time to go and get back to Class. "Where do you think your going?" Naruto had ask with a sly grin on his face.

They both raised their eyebrows at this. "Were going back to the Academy idiot." Sasuke had exclaimed in a neutral tone.

"Ah ah ah." Naruto tisked them with a finger waving in front of them.

"The day is still _young_." He said with an almost sinister tone that sent shivers down their spines.

"N-Naruto... What exactly do you have in that backpack?" Naruto's grin only widened at Ino's question"

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Iruka exclaimed as he kept a strong hold on _Ducky Hair, Sly Fox and Flower Power. _

"You guys ate ramen and were planning to come back to the Academy like good students, but instead Naruto sly talked you... Into painting the Hokage Stone faces!" he screamed in all but outrage.

"Y-yep, pretty much..." Ino said in slight fear.

"What can I say, I have a way with words." Naruto laughed.

"..."

It happened again the Uchiha realized. Naruto was a clever one indeed.

Ino would have liked not to get into trouble today, but when she looked at it in an odd angle. She wouldn't change this day for the world. It had been fun and full of adventure, even had good food near the end! She was lucky to have friends like these.

_Yes. _She said to herself. She did consider these guys friends now.

Unknown to her, tears began gather in her eyes. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke." she asked the two boys that were also being manhandled by Iruka, who was still ranting. She could already tell they were still listening to her. "Thank you." she said as the tears finally leaked out in front of the whole Class.

Iruka paused in his ranting to look down at the trio.

All three of them had smiles on their faces, though you could barely tell with Sasuke.

Then _Ducky Hair_ thought something... He was all in this mess just because he spoke to Naruto one time face to face.

_One time._

"Hn..."

"Don't you start Uchiha..." Iruka warned with a tick mark beginning to grow.

Needless to say, that rant lasted the whole day.

* * *

As soon as Naruto made it into his apartment building he climbed up the heavy stairs that he was sure wasn't this long before, nor this hard to clime up. But as he made it, he had to balance himself to not slip back and fall down the stairs. Without him even thinking it he began to whistle that song he heard on his alarm clock as he made his way inside his door.

Now all he wanted to do was sleep, simply sleep and not worry about anything, but when he made it to his room he tossed his backpack down, and without warning made a U turn to his mirror that was standing in the corner of his room and shot a hand out like it was a gun, all with a smirk on his lips.

"Bang!" He yelled as he struck a Gunner's pose, but almost as quickly shock overcame the smirk when he didn't expected to be blasted back into the farthest wall.

* * *

_**Space-Time Nin-jutsu:**_

_**With Kyuubi**_

Kyuubi had finally made a loophole in the seal!

If he sent just the tiniest chakra out of the seal and directly out of Naruto, he could make like a Chakra Clone of himself. It would only last about five minutes, at best, then again he couldn't tell, but it would do all the same.

And today the Anbu wouldn't be watching over Naruto. Now's the perfect time! So getting his plan into motion he readied himself as Naruto threw his backpack on his bed... He just wasn't expecting him to make that U turn...

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Redo of The Meeting pt1

**Warnings: Well I don't know what warnings to put here. Seeing as how you all pretty much no I don't like Sakura all that much. So... Guess that's about it, I don't like Sakura and this will be the last time I say that :p  
**

**Pairings: NaruSasu, it'll always be NaruSasu x)  
**

**Little Note: Some of you who reviewed last time asked/mentioned will this be NaruIno, and the answer is no. Nothing against Ino or anything, but this all around will be NaruSasu. The reason why I was giving Ino that attention in Chapter two is not only for character development but, as well as I'll be using her a lot in future chapters when she, Naruto and Sasuke pass the Academy and become Shinobi. Others will also have this special time so that they can bond well with Naruto and Sasuke both.**

**I don't like stories where the two Main Characters falls in love so easily in just the first two paragraphs of a story, so I wanna have Character Development before anything progresses to soon. Doesn't mean there won't be any NaruSasu little tiny moments though, just not as heavy when they do become a couple.**

**I wanted Naruto at his time at the Academy for him and the rest of the students to bond so that not only could it symbolize their friendship and trust, but also so they'll be their in the future for him as a sigh of comrades if he needs them... Though what I just said might have spoiled some little future events but yeah. So don't worry this is still NaruSasu :p**

"Talking"

_Thinking/strong words  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/really strong words_**

* * *

**Give it some Thought:**

**Chapter Three: The Meeting pt1  
**

* * *

**_A review of the last chapter:_**

_Kyuubi had finally made a loophole in the seal!_

_If he sent just the tiniest chakra out of the seal and directly out of Naruto, he could make like a Chakra Clone of himself. It would only last about five minutes, at best, then again he couldn't tell, but it would do all the same._

_And today the Anbu wouldn't be watching over Naruto. Now's the perfect time! So getting his plan into motion he readied himself as Naruto threw his backpack on his bed... He just wasn't expecting him to make that U turn..._

* * *

Naruto groggily stood up from where he had been blasted back into the farthest wall. Just now feeling the effects of when his head had connected painfully with it, and not to mention his back, which now had to be bruised considering the impact.

He tried moving around to look for the source of that strange wind, but found that it only made him dizzy from doing so. Even so much as moving two steps forward made him feel a bit queasy, which had in return started making him feel nervous for a strange reason. He didn't know how to put it into exact words, but he had felt somehow weak from when that ominous wind had blasted out of the very air. It had felt like a strange presence was slowly coiling inside his very soul.

Weird thing was that it felt like that ominous wind.

As he placed his hand on the base of his stomach, where the source of that strange presence was most felt, he had frowned. Mostly because it didn't feel like his chakra, or something that his chakra would do.

So what was it?

After awhile he noticed that his vision was going in and out, as if he had in fact used his chakra in a unsteady way, but that couldn't be right... Because he hadn't.

"W-what's going on?" the child asked in a small timid voice, still being slightly cautious of his in case something else happened.

After feeling it safe to move, he dusted himself off and then proceeded to put his hand on his head, trying to ease the... Slight pain?

He was surprised to find that his head wasn't bleeding in the slightest, and even more surprised to find that his back didn't hurt as much hardly anymore, but instead was only a numbing ache now. That dizziness was still there but not as badly as before, which to him was a good sigh.

So with this Naruto decided to test out, if he could look around the room without to much trouble. It worked, he only felt a little dizzy, but soon knew that would be gone as well. His vision was still a little blurry, so he found that seeing his reflection in the mirror, which looked like it had fainted, quite normal, since he knew that after his vision was restored to it's regular self it wouldn't be like that.

Strange thing was, when it did start clearing up... He swore that his reflection in the mirror was still lying down exactly how he had been not two minutes ago. "What the...?" he didn't know how to quite feel about that, and honestly if this all turned out to be a dream, then that would have made the perfect sense of why he had healed so quickly like that, and now was seeing things.

For instance.

He did not remember his nails looking like little claws that could probably shred a _rock_ like _paper_. He could not recall his hair turning red or... Having yellow highlights at the tips? He didn't recall his hair being that long or shaggy either. He didn't remember his ears being that pointed. His whisker like scars weren't that scary... And again just like the nails turning into claws on his hands, his feet didn't do that either. He never wore a Kimono in his life. And lastly his foot never twitched like that.

He should know.

When his... Reflection started to move and stand up, groggily just like he had been but this time added with swear words, and a bit strangely at standing up entirely at that, he had decided to take a step back his eyes widening just a tad bit.

"Who, or what are you?" Naruto asked shakily.

He wasn't all that frightened like he felt he should have been, but that didn't mean he was going to let down his guard either. He was just more weary of this thing. Especially since this boy was probably the reason all this crazy stuff had been happening to him when he got back home.

After the few words he had spoken, the boy's head slowly turned over to the right to look at him. His blood slitted eyes opening to meet his own. For a split second there was a heavy tension in the air, something that Naruto particularly didn't like all that much, seeing as how those eyes gave him the chills.

After such a time had past the boy decided to grin as if he had finally achieved his life time goal. **"My my, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you... My container." **he had spoken with the slightest of ease, inwardly happy that he had startled the blonde.**  
**

If the Kyuubi was going to be quite truthful, then he would say that his plan was going as smoothly as it could be... Though there were a few nitpicks here and there about this. Like the fact that he felt oddly enough smaller, and he even felt less fur on himself, which was strange.

**"Tell me my container, how was your day?" **the boy spoke again with that calm ease he seemed to let out, staring at Naruto intently as if he was expecting an answer by now.

Supposedly he was just in a smaller version of himself to fit in here, but still. Not only that but he could sense a strange power, almost smothering around him. He had took in this notice when he had started speaking to his container, noticing his words bounced all around him.

Though even with these small little nitpicks he kept his eyes only on the blonde haired boy, not wanting to seem less intimidating with curious eyes.

At this point the blonde seemed to stop slightly with his weariness. Now just a little annoyed that his question had not been answered by this mystery of a person, but also confused on a number of things that boy was saying. "Ano?" Naruto spoke while knitting his brows together in confusion, trying to concentrate on all this information being directed at him.

"Container...? How has my day been?" Naruto asked more to himself than the boy.

**"..."**

"...?"

**"..."**

"...?"

After seeing the same look on the blond's face for about a minute now, the boy decided to push the time of their meet a little faster so time wouldn't run out. **"Yes... How was your day?"** he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well before I answer that, could you do me a favor and answer my question first? Ya know, the one I asked before you answered with questions of your own?" he pointed out.

It only seemed to make the boy that was currently in his mirror more annoyed than he already was. Sighing once again he decided to humor himself, something he figured the boy should have realized about now. **"I'm a... Giant fox, there you go." **he sounded somewhat unsure of himself when saying this.

His only reaction to the answer he gave, which was true by the way in his book, was a deadpanned look.

Naruto only seemed to frown even more. "Well ya look human to me." he said with a huff while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's because-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he froze in what he was going to say. Now fully taking in the boy's words. He had ignored something so far, because in the beginning he had still saw fear in the boy's eyes, making him believe that he was still in a form that made people still feel the need to feel fear at just the sight of him, so he decided to stop questioning himself then. But now that he thought of it... For one.

He did seem shorter. Even if he needed a shorter size, this was really small. He was about eye level with the kid.

Which was odd.

He did seem to feel strange because while he was grabbing his head, which he should have felt fur, he felt something else and also at the fact that it should have been a _paw _that was feeling fur not something that felt like a _hand._

Which was odd.

And the last, it was kinda hard to stand, which shouldn't have been a problem to began with.

That was also pretty odd.

Now deciding to look down at his appearance, he noticed that he... Looked human.

That had almost made him scream.

Mind you if he had, it would have been a manly scream if he did end up doing that.

While this was all happening Naruto's head was starting to run with random ideas and answers for this predicament. Some of them were just a little to crazy to voice out, but he voiced out one of them anyway. "... A-are you my twin, or something? Like a Brother?"

The boy's head snapped back to meet his so fast you'd think he'd have whiplash by now.

_Just what did he look like entirely?_

**"Your mirror." **the redhead asked in a shaky voice. **"Where is your mirror?!"**

If he had changed just that much then he needed to see this now. One way or the other he was going to see what he truly became. Because those words his container spoke, had spooked the hell out of him!

He began to move forward more towards the blonde so he could look all around the room until... He was hit by an invisible force. He remembered before he had fainted in this place, that when he had shot a beam of his chakra out towards the Seal, he looked like he was headed in the direction of something for the blonde to see his reflection in. Not to mention that strange power. So that meant...

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the now crazy looking redhead. Who was now looking for away out of something. "You've been in my mirror this whole time."

_**Huh?!** _the boy thought to himself shakily. **_Well how about__ that..._**

* * *

**I had decided to redo this over, so hope all of you like this better :/**

**I shouldn't have rushed the old one like that, so I'm sorry, but hopefully this will make it up to all of you as an apology.**


End file.
